Nada nos va a separar
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Será posible que algo separe al trío de oro? RHr.


**Hola! Aquí otro one-shot. Dirán que escribo muy rápido, pero es que ahora cada vez que me siento en la computadora a hacer mis reportes de laboratorio de orgánica se me viene una que otra idea a la cabez.Ojalá les guste. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Gilraen Vardamir.  
**

**Nada nos va a separar**

Derrumbada, triste, desolada. Así era como se encontraba, sentada de espaldas a la pared, sin atender a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La gente iba y venía pero a ella ¿eso qué le importaba? Nada! Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y bajaban abundantes por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerse. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con una mirada verde, la de Harry, su amigo del alma, ese héroe que por fin había conseguido terminar con su mayor enemigo y acabar con una guerra que había causado demasiado daño, demasiado…

El joven se sentó a su lado, tratando de mantener una sonrisa, aún en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Harry- sollozó ella y miró a su amigo con ojos acuosos. El muchacho estaba muy herido, tenia marcas en la cara y en los brazos, pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Harry tendió una mano y le limpió las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de la muchacha.

-Hermione, mírate. También estás herida. ¿Ya te ha visto alguien?

La chica negó con la cabeza. Por más que insistieran no pensaba moverse de donde estaba.

-Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo.

-Aún no es posible, Mione.

-¿Por qué él, Harry? Por qué?

El chico no contestó, sino que tan solo se limitó a rodear a su amiga con un brazo. Las personas que caminaban por el pasillo del hospital San Mungo, les dirigían miradas de compasión. Dos muchachos, aún adolescentes, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (por que ahora Harry también lloraba), por alguien a quien amaban. Y los demás continuaban su camino, porque ellos también tenían por que llorar.

Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras pensaba y sollozaba en esa persona a la que tanto quería y que peleaba por continuar con su vida. No podía pasarle nada, no a él. ¿Que harían los Weasley sin él¿Qué haría Harry sin él¿Qué haría ella sin él? Ahora que por fin se habían confesado lo que sentían, que se habían atrevido a romper el silencio y toparon con la fortuna de saberse correspondidos.

Si ella se hubiera percatado la maldición asesina que le habían lanzado, si hubiera estado atenta, él no yacería en esa cama, pálido, luchando por un poco de vida, todo por protegerla….

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sanador de túnica blanca salió. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie al instante. La mirada que el sanador les dirigió no era muy confortante. El hombre negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo siento. No queda mucho por hacer

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y su amigo tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que se desvaneciera, mientras él mismo trataba de luchar con el intenso dolor que sentía. No Ron, no su amigo, su hermano….

La muchacha lloraba con violencia, el mundo se le estaba cayendo a pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así estuviera sucediendo? No Ron, no su amigo, no el hombre que amaba...

El sanador les miró, acongojado

-Sería bueno que lo vieran-

Harry asintió y llevó a Hermione consigo dentro de la habitación. El silencio reinaba allí, y tranquilidad, pero no el tipo de tranquilidad que ellos habían soñado. Los dos caminaron hasta la cama y contemplaron, desesperados la escena que se ofrecía a sus ojos.

Ron, el hermano, el mejor de los amigos, el chico valiente, apuesto, divertido, el amigo leal, el inocente, a veces ingenuo, el celoso Ron, parecía dormir. El matiz sonrosado que le era habitual ya no coloreaba sus mejillas, sino que una palidez mortal le cubría el rostro, que contrastaba con el rojo intenso de su cabello. No había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no se reflejaba nada en él. Y sus ojos azules, que Hermione ansiaba ver más que a nada en el mundo, estaban escondidos, bajo los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

Harry sintió las lágrimas agruparse en mayor número. El dolor se le hacía insoportable. Una de sus peores pesadillas se estaba cumpliendo: perder a una de las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-Es mi culpa, Harry. Es mi culpa-sollozó Hermione.

-No lo pienses ni un minuto, Hermione. No es justo para ti-

-Si me hubiera percatado de la maldición-

Harry la miró, con ternura.

-Sabes que era imposible. No te tortures, por favor.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le tomó la mano derecha. Estaba fría, demasiado fría. Ya su cuerpo dejaba de luchar….

Harry hizo otro tanto y estrechó la otra mano de su amigo. Uno a cada lado, Ron en medio, el trío de oro junto hasta el final. El joven le dirigió una mirada en medio de las lágrimas. Sentía que debía hablarle

-Ron, compañero. Tú eres fuerte y lo sabes. No te puedes dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Aquí todos necesitamos, tu familia, yo, Mione te necesita más que a nada. ¿Con quién voy a jugar quidditch¿Quién va a ser el hermano sobreprotector de Ginny¿Quién va a decir bromas? Y lo más importante Ron¿quién va amar a Hermione de la forma que tú lo haces?

Hermione lloraba en silencio ante las palabras de Harry retenía la mano de Ron entre las suyas, empapada por su llanto. Recordaba cada instante, cada pelea, cada reconciliación, cada abrazo, cada broma, cada beso de Ron. No podía irse así como así, no podía

-Somos el trío de oro, recuerdas? Juntos siempre, sin importar las circunstancias y tú no puedes irte y dejarnos a Mione y mí colgando. No puedes dejarla a ella. Ahora que ambos por fin se dijeron lo que sienten, después de tantas peleas todo lo que costó. Por favor Ron, no eches eso por un tubo. Despierta por favor…

Harry no pudo seguir. Su voz se quebró. Ni un movimiento, Ron no daba señal de haber escuchado ninguna de sus palabras.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione. Ella tenía que convencerlo de abrir sus ojos a como diera lugar…

-Ron, Harry tiene razón. No puedes dejar de luchar. Si tu te vas nada será igual.Te necesitamos, te necesito demasiado. No me parece lógico que después de todo lo que te costó decirme lo que sentías pienses en dejarnos. Vamos Ron¿Con quién voy a pelear si no es contigo¿A cual par de chicos voy a reñir si tú no estás con Harry¿Lo vas a dejar solo? Tienes que despertar y dejarnos mirar de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules, y contemplar tu sonrisa y escuchar tus bromas. ¿Quién va a decir Vicky como tú lo haces? Ese es otro problema. Si tú te vas mira que Viktor va a estar al acecho y tú no quieres eso verdad? Tienes que despertar. El trío de oro tiene que seguir adelante. Recuerda nuestra Abre los ojos, Ron! Déjame escuchar de nuevo decir: te amo. Por favor, Ron! Si tu te vas no se a quién voy amar. No olvides la promesa que hicimos: que nada nos iba a separar a los tres jamás. . Despierta, Ron, despierta…

Ya no pudo continuar. Miró a Ron con la esperanza de verlo reaccionar, pero nada de eso sucedió. Soltó su mano, derrotada y se abalanzó sobre Harry. El joven, desolado, dirigió una última mirada a Ron y se dirigió con Hermione a la puerta de la habitación. Sólo ellos dos de ahora en adelante….

-Lo siento mucho por Vicky, Mione-

Hermione y Harry se volvieron al instante. Ron, con los ojos completamente abiertos, les dirigía una sonrisa débil desde la cama. Ya su rostro no estaba tan pálido….

-¡RON!

Hermione se aferró a él, temiendo que fuera un sueño. Que no hubiera despertado de verdad.

-Yo pensé que tu…que tu.

Ron le acarició el cabello y la besó con dulzura. Él también había temido no probar sus labios de nuevo.

-Nos has dado un buen susto, compañero-le sonrió Harry mientras las lágrimas le brillaban

Hermione temblaba entre los brazos del muchacho. Y él la abrazaba todo con amor.

-Ya todo pasó. Te amo

Ella lo miró.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Dime¿por qué no despertaste antes?-preguntó ella.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sabes que soy un poco lento ¿no?

Hermione lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Y tenía que cumplir nuestra promesa.

Harry se acercó a sus dos mejores amigos. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Ron e hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

-Nada nos va a separar ¿vale?

Ellos simplemente asintieron. Tenían de su lado el amor y la amistad para cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
